spring breake chaos
by Mag. Jessie Smith
Summary: derek has to spend his spring breake with an old 'friend'. they have never gotton along in past years and now derek starts to have feelings for her.


**LIFE WITH DEREK**

"**Spring Break Chaos"**

**SEASON 3**

Summery: It is half way through spring break and Derek was having the time of his life, when he found out that an old 'friend' was going to be staying at his house, for the remainder of the spring break. Derek was not happy and was going to make the stay as unpleasant as possible.

School was over and Derek was happy because it was spring break. Not as good as summer and not as great as Christmas, but just as fun. 2 weeks of nothing but relaxing. As soon as school had ended, Derek ran home after school, so he could get started on the many exciting things he was going to do. Casey on the other hand was not as excited. Casey loves school and to spend 2 weeks away from it, to do nothing was a waist of time.

"Out of my way. Out of my way." yelled Derek as he ran past his family, "I just drank a 2 litter bottle of pop and I really have to go."

His whole family was in the living room and they all just stared at Derek as he ran up the stairs. Casey then walked through the door looking rather unhappy.

"Hi Casey. What's wrong?" asked Nora.

"Why did it have to be spring break? Why couldn't we have just skipped spring break this year and keep going with school." said Casey.

"But Casey, you love spring break." said Nora.

"No. I love school and now we have to miss 2 weeks of it."

"Oh come on Casey. Spring break can be fun. You get to spend time with your family, your friends and just have fun." said Nora.

"But I would rather be in school." said Casey.

"Your such a dork." said Derek as he walked down the stairs. "Edwin"

"Sorry Derek." said Edwin as he got out of Derek's chair.

"Well if being a dork means wanting to get good grades, doing well in school and get into a good university, then yes, I'm a dork."

"Good so we agree."

Casey then reached out for Derek's neck.

Theme song.

Casey: "Spring break. Not as long as summer, but not as joyful as Christmas. It's just spring break and it's the worst part of the year. What's the point? Nothing interesting ever happens."

"Derek, you have been sitting there for a week now. I think that you should get some exercise. It's good for you," said Nora as she walked into the living room.

"I could, but girls wrestle mania is on and I don't want to miss it," said Derek.

"Of course." said Nora.

"Mom, have you seen my soccer ball? I need to practice and I can't find it," asked Lizzy.

"Try the hall closet," said Nora.

"OK... yeah I think that sounds great. We will see you tomorrow. Bye." said George as he walks into the living room, talking on the phone.

"Who was that?" asked Nora.

"That was an old friend of mine. Dwain Norton." said George. "We worked in the same law firm years ago."

"Oh I remember you mentioning him," said Nora. "Doesn't he have a daughter Derek's age?"

"Yeah. Derek, you remember Dwain and Kathy Norton?"

"Not really." said Derek.

"Well, do you remember Libby?"

"LIBBY" yelled Derek as he fell backward into his chair.

"Who's Libby?" asked Casey as she walked down the stairs.

"Libby is a demon that was brought to Earth to drive me insane." said Derek as he quivered in fear.

"Oh, just like how you were brought to Earth to drive me insane." said Casey.

"OK. Derek, she is not," said George. "She's a nice girl."

"Dad, you don't know her like I do. Don't you remember how she used to throw warms at me during recess."

"Derek, that was ten years ago and you would throw them back, along with paist." said George.

"Still."

"Can someone please explain who Libby is? Besides Derek." asked Casey.

"Well, me and Libby's dad went to the same college and worked at the same law firm. We were close friends and so were Libby's mom and Abbey. When Libby and Derek were born, we had them play together, but Libby and Derek never really got along."

"So what happened?" asked Casey.

"About five years ago, Libby and her family moved to California and we haven't talked to them since, until now. Libby's dad called and said that they have moved back. Their house is still being finished so instead of having them all lived in a motel, Libby will be staying with us. That way, we can all catch up."

Derek just had a discussed look on his face.

"Dad, I don't think that was a smart idea. Libby is the devil and we have never gotten along," said Derek.

"Well, you're just going to have to put your petty differences aside and make the best of the situation because she is coming tomorrow and that is final." said George.

"Where will she sleep though?" asked Nora.

"If it would be alright, I though Casey's room."

"That's fine with me." Said Casey. "She can tell me all the embarissing stories about Derek."

"Great." Said Derek as he sat in his chair.

A couple hours latter Casey walked into Derek's bedroom to ask more questions about Libby. Casey saw Derek laying on his bed starring at the ceiling.

"Ok tell me more about this Libby girl. Is she like you?" asked Casey.

"Worse. Nothing can compare to her." said Derek as he looked over at Casey.

"Really. Well then this should be an interesting visit."

"Now if you don't mind, I have things to do."

"One last question. What does she look like?"

"Hideous. Short, frizzy hair, huge teeth with braces, horrible clothes and zits like you wouldn't believe. Here I have a picture."

"You have a picture of her?"

Derek gave Casey the picture. The picture was horrible. It was exactly as Derek had described it.

"Derek, how old is this picture?" asked Casey.

"I don't know. About 5 years old."

"Well don't you think that maybe she's changed since then?"

"Doubt it. Now get out. I have some very important business to attend to."

Casey then left.

The next day, the whole house was filled with bustle and excitement. Libby was arriving that day and everyone couldn't wait to meet her, everyone except Derek. It was almost 12:30 when the doorbell rang. George answered the door and greeted Libby in.

"Hello Libby. It's so good to see you. Here let me take that," said George, as he grabbed Libby's things.

"Thank you. Yeah, it's been so long," said Libby.

"Here, I'd like you to meet Nora, my new wife and her daughters, Lizzy and Casey."

"Hi." said Libby.

"Hi." said Lizzy and Casey.

"Hello Libby. It's so nice to meet you," said Nora.

"And you remember Edwin." said George.

"Hey Edwin. My you've grown," said Libby.

"What's shaken?" said Edwin.

Libby just laughed.

"And this is Martie." said George as he picked up Martie.

"Well hello there. I haven't met you yet," said Libby.

"Hi. Your pretty." said Martie.  
"Thanks. So are you."

"Well look what the devil spit back up," said Derek as he walked down the stairs. To Derek's surprise, Libby looked very different from when he last saw her. She had long, curly, brown hair, great clothes, clean teeth and perfect skin.

"Hello Derek." said Libby. "It's been so long and I see that you haven't changed a bit."

"I see your face has cleared up."

"Derek." said George.

"I see your hasn't."

"Libby. OK, lets not turn this into a scene. Casey why don't you help take Libby's things up to your room. She will be staying there."

"OK." said Casey and her and Libby went up to Casey's room.

"I told you dad, this was a bad idea." Said Derek.

Later that night, during dinner, things seemed to get really heated between Derek and Libby.

"So Libby, tell us about yourself." said Nora.

"Well, at my old school, I was on the honor roll system, I was class president and in the drama club." said Libby.

"So what your saying is that you're a Casey."

"Hey." said Casey.

"I was also on three different sports teams and captain of all of them."

"Oh what sports do you play?" asked Nora.

"Volleyball, basketball, and hockey." said Libby.

"What a coincidence, Derek plays hockey," said Nora.

"Really?" said Libby sarcastically.

"Libby, what kind of school did you go to?" asked Casey.

"A privet school. One of the best in California."

"Huh." said Derek.

Everything went silent.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" asked Libby.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Said Derek. "It just, the more I hear about you, that more I think your Casey's twin. I'm living in a house with two Casey's. This can't get any worse."

"Well, I feel sorry for Casey and everyone else in this house."

"And why's that?" asked Derek.

"Because they have to live with you. I don't know about them, but I would go pretty insane if I had to live with a caveman everyday."

"Well at least I don't look like one. You might want to pluck that unebrow sometime soon. It's making me sick." said Derek, making a face.

"Derek." said George.

"Well I rather have '2' plucked eyebrows then have 2 fuzzy caterpillars on my face."

"Libby" said Nora.

"Speaking of fuzzy, try running a comb through you hair. I don't think an afro looks good on you."

"Kids."

"Well I rather have an afro then have a grease ball of hair that you have on your head."

"OK THAT'S ENOUGH." yelled George.

Everything went quiet. Derek and Libby both looked away from each other.

"I can't believe you two. It hasn't even been one day and your already fighting like children. I thought that you two would of grown up by now. Now seeing that it's Libby's first night here, can we please not get into a huge uproar until e third night. Please." said George.

After that, the rest of the dinner was silent. Derek and Libby both felt a little silly,

That night in Casey's bedroom, Libby and Casey were sharing stories, while Libby unpacked the rest of her stuff.

"Sorry about dinner. I didn't mean to get so mad. It's just when I around Derek..."

"I know what you mean. I get the same way," said Casey. "You two really don't like each other do you?"

"No. Not really."

"Why is that?"

"It's Derek. You live with him. Do I need to explain?" asked Libby.

"Yeah, but there has to be a reason. I mean even me and Derek don't hate each other as much as you two do." said Casey.

"I don't know it's just when I'm with him, he gets me so..."

"... mad. She just Burns me up." said Derek as he passed around his room "She makes me so mad."

"Yeah. Dinner got pretty heated up," said Edwin as him and Derek were talking in Derek's bed room the same time Casey and Libby were talking. "What is it with you two? Were you like this before she moved?" asked Edwin.

"Pretty much. Libby and I have never gotten along and I dought we ever will." said Derek.

"Well I've learned that in elementary school, when a boy likes a girl, he will do things to embarrass her to show he likes her," said Edwin.

"Edwin, were not kids."

"Yeah, but do you..."

"... like him? Do you like Derek?" asked Casey.

"Eww no. I would never like Derek. He's so putrid and disgusting and...

"...evil and wicked. If I every went out with Libby, it would be out of a joke or a dear and even then..."

"...I would say no. He's so not my type."

"She is not my type," said Derek.

"I don't know. You two look pretty cute together," said Edwin.

"Don't ever say that again." said Derek. "All I know is that if..."

"... me and Derek went out, it wouldn't work." said Libby and her, Casey, Edwin and Derek all went to bed.

The next morning, things weren't going any better.

"Morning Edwin." said Libby as she came down for breakfast.

"Morning."

"Where is everyone?" asked Libby.

"Dad and Nora went out some where, and everyone else is still asleep."

"Morning." said Casey as she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning." said Edwin and Libby.

"I am so tired," said Casey.

"Me too. I didn't get much sleep last night," said Libby.

"All fired up after your little fiasco with Derek?" asked Edwin.

"No. I'm just not used to living in a new home and what happened at dinner last night is none of you business." said Libby.

Casey just sat there smiling as she watched Edwin and Libby talk.

"Speaking of dinner yesterday, I wanted to ask you. Do you have a boyfriend?" asked Edwin.

"Why? You want to ask me out?" said Libby as she put her elbows on the kitchen table.

"No, I'm just curious."

"If you must know, I don't have a boyfriend. I actually just got out of a relationship a little while ago." said Libby.

"Really. What happened?" asked Casey.

"I really don't want to talk about it," said Libby.

"Oh come on. I need to hear some interesting stuff wail I'm eating my breakfast." said Edwin.

"No Edwin, I will not tell you."

"Tell who what?" asked Derek as he walked into the kitchen.

"Nothing." said Libby.

"No come on. Talk about what?"

"Nothing."

"Fine don't tell me."

"Fine I wont." said Libby.

"But so you know, I will find out. I know everything that goes on in this house, so you might as well tell me now."

"I rather not."

"Sounds like the kids are up." said George as he and Nora walked through back door with groceries bags.

Casey and Libby went over to help put the food away and Derek and Edwin went to go play video games.

Later that day, Casey found Libby sitting in her room reading a book.

"There you are." Said Casey.

"Her I am. Were you looking for me?"

"Yeah, I wanted to her more about you and your ex."

"Casey, I don't like to talk about it." Said Libby.

"Please?"

"Fine."

"Ok what happened?" asked Casey."

"Well we had been dating for some time and just before 5 month anniversary, I found him kissing one of my friends." said Libby.

"Really." said Casey.

"Yeah and the next day he broke up with me, saying that he wanted to see other people and that we should just be friends. It really hurt."

"What a jerk."

"Yeah, but when he broke up with me, I told him that I already saw him kissing my friend and then I punched him."

"Way to stick up for your self." Said Casey.

The next couple days were pretty much the same. Derek and Libby stayed as far away from each other and when they did come in contact, they fought. Everyone else just went along with there business. Lizzy was still practicing for soccer and Edwin spent most of his time playing video games.

Friday had come and it was the third last day of spring break. Libby was going home the next day and Derek was as happy as ever.

"Hey klutzilla," said Derek as he walked into Casey's bed room "Have you seen my mp3 player?"

"No, I haven't and could you please not call me klutzilla?" said Casey.

"I could, but I wont. So where's your devil room mate?"

"You mean Libby? She went out with Mom to get some school supplies," said Casey.

"Dork."

"You know you could stand to be a little nicer to Libby. I think if you were nicer to her, then maybe shed be nicer to you." said Casey.  
"I dought it."

"Well, for all that she's been through, seeing that she was cheated on and dumped, she deserves being treated nicer. Especially by you."

"She was what?" asked Derek in shock.

"Um, nothing. I didn't say anything."

"She was cheated on and dumped by her boyfriend. Wait she had a boyfriend? Wow, no wonder she's easily ticked off. This is good.

"No. Please Derek don't say anything. I wasn't suppose to tell you. Don't say anything." begged Casey.

"Oh, I wont." lied Derek.

At dinner that night, things were awfully quiet. Derek seemed to be in a particularly good mood and Libby was wondering why. He kept smiling at her and she couldn't take it.

"OK. This is driving me crazy. Why do you keep smiling at me? Do I have something in my teeth? Do I have a booger hanging from my noise? What?" yelled Libby.

"It's nothing." said Derek with a smile.

Libby just looked even more confused.

"You know, I read a story on the internet today and it was about a girl that was cheated on and dumped by her boyfriend." said Derek.

"Really?" said Edwin. "Sounds interesting."

"Yeah. The girl was so hurt and devistate and it all happened in 2 days."

"What did you say?" said Libby looking up from her food.

"Yeah it happened a few months ago and the girls name was… oh what was it. Oh it was Libby. Isn't that interesting."

"You told?" yelled Libby to Casey.

"It was an accident," said Casey.

"Ok what's going on?" asked Nora.

"What was it like being cheated on and then dumped by the same guy? I've never had that happen to me, so I would like to know."

"Shut up Derek." said Libby.

"I mean he had to of had good reason. Well no, it s you, so that's a good enough reason."

"Shut UP." yelled Libby.

"Oh and there is your looks and personality, but other then that what could it have been. I mean he couldn't of loved you," said Derek with a smile.

The whole room went silent.

"I can't believe you. You went to far with this one." and Libby throw her napkin onto the table and left the room, crying.

"Nice going Derek." said Casey as she ran after Libby.

Derek just sat there, with a upset look on his face.

Half an hour later, Casey came down to the living room to find everyone sitting together.

"How is she?" asked Nora.

"She's pretty up set. Derek, I can't believe you. I have never seen you act this way before."

"Ah she'll get over it," said Derek as he ate a chip.

Everyone just looked at him.

"What?"

"Go talk to her." said George.

"What? Why?"

"Why? Because you said some pretty mean things to her and you need to go apologies, if you don't want to be grounded. Now we are going out for a little wail and when we get back, you two had better be the best of friends," said George.

"Fine." and Derek left.

When Derek got up stairs, he found Libby sitting on the floor, in the bathroom.

"Why are you in the bathroom?" asked Derek.

"Go away, Derek." said Libby.

"I just came up to say I sorry and now that I have, I can go."

"Your not sorry. You just came up here because George made you," said Libby.

"Well, even though I did say it, doesn't that count for something?" said Derek, walking into the bathroom.

"No Derek. It's not like it used to be, where saying 'I'm sorry" fixes everything. You crossed a line and it's going to take a lot more to fix this mess."

Libby then got up and headed for the door, but tripped on the bathroom rug and hit the door. The door then shut and locked, with both Libby and Derek inside.

"The door wont open." said Libby.

"What? No it's locked," said Derek trying to open the door. "Why did you close it? The handles broken and now were locked in."

"What?"

"Great. You know, this is all your fault," said Derek as he sat down on the floor.

"My fault, MY FAULT. If you hadn't said all those mean things, we wouldn't be in here." said Libby turning her back to Derek.

"I don't think it's what I sad that's the problem. I think it's because you've turned weak. So don't blame it on me. OK..."

It suddenly went quiet and all Derek could hear was sniffling.

"Libby?"

"What?" said Libby with a sob.

"Are you...crying?"

"Why do you care?" said Libby as she turned around.

"Because I don't do well with crying."

"Well I am."

A wail had gone by and Derek and Libby were still locked in the bathroom.

"How long has it been?" asked Libby as she sat in the bathtub

"Almost an hour." said Derek as he lay agents the sink.

"Haven't anyone noticed where we are."

"There probably still out." said Derek.

Some more time had gone by and still no sign of them being set free.

"You know what this reminds me of?" asked Libby as she sat in the tub.

"Know your talking to me?" asked Derek.

"Will you just shut up and listen. It was ten years ago. We were in kindergarten and we had gotten into a huge food fight because you stole my pudding."

"Yeah I remember and Ms. Barns sent us down to the janitors office to get a bucket of water, a mope and a sponge..."

"And when we got there, the janitor wasn't there, so we tried to find the things by our selves and got locked in the closet. We were there for 3 hours."

"Good times. Good times." said Derek, smiling.

"What do you mean good times. That closet stunk like rotten sandwiches and puck," said Libby.

"Yeah, but to see your face when we couldn't get out. That was priceless," said Derek.

"Oh Ha ha."

A moment of silence went by.

"Derek, why are we so mean to each other?" asked Libby.

"I don't know. I always thought that you hated me."

"I always thought you hated me," said Libby as she got out of the bathtub. "Ever since you through that plastic block at my head during play time in kindergarten."

"That's why you hated me?" asked Derek.

"No, it was when you kept throwing more at me and you got your friends involved too. That's what made me mad."

"I remember that."

"Why did you through those blocks at me. We were friend in kindergarten, up until that point," said Libby as she sat in front of Derek.

"I don't remember," said Derek.

"You lie. You do remember. Come one, tell me," said Libby.

"OK. Sam and some of the other kids kept teasing me about the fact that I was friends with a girl. So I started teasing you and throwing things at you, just to so the other kids would think that I didn't like you, but then you fought back and I guess that's how it all started."

"I see. So you liked me?" said Libby sarcastically.

"As a friend." said Derek.

A little more time had past and Libby and Derek hadn't said much to each other.

"Want to play a game?" asked Libby.

"Why?"

"Just to pass some time."

"Sure. What do you want to play?"

"Confess. You have to tell a small secret that you did, or said in the past," said Libby.

"I used to stick gum in my dad's hair when he was a sleep." said Derek.

"I used to cut my dogs hair when no one was looking."

"I used to spit in Edwin's food before he ate it," said Derek.

"I used to have a crush on you," said Libby.

"You did?" said Derek in shock.

"And I sort of do now." said Libby.

Derek didn't know what to say.

"You know, maybe this a bad idea. Forget I said anything." and Libby lowering her head.

There was a moment of silence.

"I used to like you too," said Derek.

Libby lifted her head and looked at Derek.

"It was in grade one. We had just gotten into the food fight and the teacher sent us to the janitors closet and we got locked in. I remember we played this game and I confessed that I liked you too."

"I remember that," said Libby. "But what about now?"

"Now I just think your a big pain in the butt." said Derek.

"You know, you just ruined a perfectly good moment. You always do this. We start being nice to each other and then you say something stupid and ruin it."

Derek just looked at her with a smile.

"Then you make me feel stupid. Your so..."

But before she could finish, Derek interrupted her with a kiss.

"...immature." finished Libby. "What was that for?"

"Just my way of saying I still like you." said Derek.

Derek and Libby just looked at each other. They then leaned in and started to kiss. Seconds later the bathroom door opened and George walked in. Libby and Derek had stopped kissing the second they herd the door open.

"Are you two all right. You've been stuck in here for over 2 hours," said George.

"No were fine," said Libby.

"OK then, well I hope you worked out this little mess."

"We did, dad," said Derek.

"Good." and George left.

The next day, Libby was bringing her stuff to the front door. She was leaving that day and was just getting her stuff ready to go.

"It was so nice having you here, Libby," said Nora. "Come back any time."

"Yeah, it was great," said Casey. "Your not still mad at me about what happened?"

"No, I'm not made." said Libby.

_Honk, honk_

"That'll be my parents. Bye guys." said Libby. "Oh and Derek..."

Derek just looked at Libby. Everyone else had left, so it was just the two of them.

"What happened in the bathroom, was that just because of the situation or was it for real?"

Derek then gave Libby a Kiss.

"What do you think?" said Derek and he left.

As Libby walked out the door, she had the biggest smile on her face. This truly was the best spring beak ever.

**The End**

by: ellevira 


End file.
